1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fast mounting nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of fast mounting nut is known from DE 40 24 784 A1. With this known nut an axial port of an outer body, which is described therein as an outside member, is a hexagonal inner borehole with a foremost region, which has constant internal dimensions in the axial direction, as well as an attaching conical region, which approaches the axis in the loosening direction of the nut.
The jaws of this known nut, which is described therein as internal nut segments, have respectively a front section which bears the respective internal thread segment, and a rearward section connecting in one piece to it. This rearward section is shaped similar to the front section, but relative to this is bent slightly outwards and, instead of the internal thread segment, has a threadless recess whose internal dimensions are larger than the internal thread segment.
The jaws are pivotally supported on one another at the transition point between the front section and the rearward section. If the outer body is now moved forward relative to the inner body, in other words in the tightening direction of the nut, then the jaws are swivelled towards one another in such a way that the front sections fold up, are closed in other words, so that the internal thread segments in the front sections form the internal thread of the nut. In this closed state of the nut the outer body sits on the front sections, whilst the rearward sections swing open.
If, on the other hand, the outer body is moved rearward relative to the inner body, in other words in the loosening direction of the nut, onto the opened, rearward sections, then the jaws are swivelled toward one another in such a way that the rearward sections are folded up, so that the front sections, which are of course connected in one piece to the rearward sections, are taken along and opened. In this opened state of the nut the internal thread is thus expanded, as the internal thread segments are opened, so that these no longer engage with a threaded rod which is guided through the nut. Furthermore, the recesses in the rearward sections now form a cavity through which such a threaded rod can be pushed.
A similar nut is known from FR 2 640 336 A1. Even with this nut the jaws are pivotally supported on one another, although with this nut the rearward sections bear the internal thread segments, whilst the front sections have the threadless recess. This nut is therefore closed when the outer body is moved in the loosening direction relative to the inner body, and opened, when the outer body is moved relative to the inner body in the tightening direction.
Both the known nut in accordance with DE 40 24 784 A1 and the known nut in accordance with FR 2 640 336 A1 have, on the one hand, the advantage that the inner body is clearly longer than the inner thread, as the sections with the threadless recess connect respectively and in one piece with the sections which bear the internal thread segments. These latter sections with the threadless recess cannot be dispensed with, however, as they are required to open the sections with internal thread segment. The known nuts are therefore necessarily longer than their internal thread.
The known nuts have, on the other hand, the disadvantage that it is relatively difficult, to open and close the jaws, when the screw sits on a threaded rod. This is because each internal thread segment relative to the outer thread of the threaded rod is rotated around an axis during the folding movement, this axis being located at right angles to the longitudinal axis, so that the threads interlock easily.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need a fast mounting nut which is shorter for the same length of the internal thread and which can be opened and closed more easily. The invention fulfills these needs and others.